My heart will go on
by LittlexWing
Summary: This is a cloud and Tifa paring, can't really put it into a summary, it's kinda hard, lol oh well read and enjoy, plus review as well please


Disclaimer: I do not own FF, or the characters, so yeah, wich i did though, lol

Ash: Hey everyone, remember my other FF FanFic, well this is another one that i said i was thinking of doing, and yeah, i'll think about some other ones as well, since i will have a bit more free time on my hands, with one of my other stories about to come to come to an end so yeah, enjoy the story.

FF VII

My heart will go on

Tifa walked up to Clouds Grave, she was wearing a light blue dress that ended above the knee, her hair was in a low pony tail,

she was wearing sandals, and she had some white roses in her arms, she kneeled down to his grave saying "Cloud... i got you some flowers, your fave ones too, i miss you so much cloud, it hurts to know i won't ever see your face again, knowing i'll never hear your voice, or see your smiled ever again." tears were already starting to slide down her cheeks.

She rested the flowers at his grave and traced his name engraved on the tombstone with her fingers, she whispered "Cloud, i'm sorry that your dead, it's all my fault, you told me to stay away but, i didn't listen, if i listened you would still be here, i'm so sorry for not listening to you."

She slowly got to her feet, she wiped away some tears, but they were replaced with new ones, she then said "I see you every night in my dreams Cloud, you always say i should move on and find someone new to love... but the truth is.. i can't, my heart still lies with you, when you died, my heart died with you..." she smiled sadly, she wiped away her tears saying "I'm sorry Cloud, but i have to go, i promise to come back and see you soon though." she kissed her two fingers and blew the kiss to the ground where Cloud was buried, she then walked home.

Tifa walked in the door only to see a man she never met before going through her things, he was wearing all black, his hair was a salt and pepper blonde colour, his eyes were a pale stormey blue, he looked at her and started to panic, he grabbed a knife that was on his belt and ran over, stabbing Tifa in the chest, she cried out in pain, once the man saw who she was, his breathing became irregular, as if he was panicing, he left her on the cold ground floor as he ran off, a letter fell out of a box he knocked over just as he ran out the door.

She reached her arm out and grabbed it, she hauled herself into a sitting position, really she was just leaning against the wall, bleeding, but not too much, she looked at the writting, it was old, like 3 to 4 years old, the writting on the front made her eyes water a little, it was clouds hand writting, she knew it any where, she opened it and pulled the letter out, and started reading it.

It said:

_Tifa,_

_I wanted to tell you this but i was too afraid of how you would react, when you read this, i will be gone, i know how much you love me, and i love you with the same ammount of passion, but since i am gone, i still want you to smile, and be happy, your happiness kept me going, even through the darkest of times, but most of all, i want you to find someone else to love, since i can't be there with you, i want you to find someone that will love you just as much as i did, and i still do, even after death, please don't blame yourself for my early death, it's not your fault, i was willing to give up my life to keep you and the world safe, remember i will always be with you, and that i am always proud of you, even if it dosen't seem like it, even in the darkest of times i shall be right there with you, even though it would only be in spirit, never forget you are strong, i know you will get through anything that's thrown your way._

_Love _

_-Cloud_

Tifa's eyes were glossy from the tears, she whispered "Your right Cloud, i am strong, and this would count as one of the darkest times... but i will never forget that you are right here with me." she got up and slowly walked out and to Clouds grave again.

She limped up to Clouds grave and collapsed in front of it, her breathing was irregular, she rested her back on the side of the tombstone, her head was tilted back against the soft marble surface of the tombstone, she closed her eyes, a smile graced her lips as she whispered out to Clouds grave "My heart will go on.. i will keep smiling, just for you." her breathing became soft, it had become apparent she had fallen asleep.

A ghostly white figure kneeled by Tifa's side, it smiled sadly saying _"I'm happy to hear your going to stay happy for me Tifa, i would never want to see you any other way." _it heard tifa whisper "Cloud..." he placed a soft ghostly hand on tifa's cheek, he then placed one last feathery kiss on her lips saying "_I shall always protect you Tifa, but only in spirit, i shall always be with you."_ he sat down beside her, watching her breathing, until she awoke to see a young man looking down at her worriedly.

The young man looked just like Cloud, he was wearing black boots with black gargo pants, his shirt was white, he asked "Are you alright miss? do you need help?"

Tifa got up weakly but fell, she braced herself for the floor, but it never came, she felt two strong, but gental arms wrapped around her, she then heard "Rest, i shall look after you." she felt herself get picked up bridal style, and carried off. she smiled weakly thinking "_My heart will go on.. i promise Cloud."_

_The End_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: Hey everyone... I'm sorry to Those Cloud Fans that read this FanFic only to see him dead, well lets see the list...

-------------------

FF parings done:

Squall and Rinoa I will always Love you, now and forever

Cloud and Tifa My heart will go on

-------------------

FF parings to do:

Tidus and Yuna

Sephiroth and Aeris

-------------------

well thats all i've done so far, wow, not many, i still have to think of how to do the other two, man thats gonna be hard, but i'll do it, i've come up with idea's before, i can do it again, that is if i haven't drained my brain of idea juice, oh well, if i have, just gotta water my brain and idea's will grow, lol, well see ya everyone! Til next story


End file.
